Radical One
Radical One is a car that appears in both Need For Madness games, along with the famed Need For Madness Multiplayer. Overview Radical One is a very versatile car. He can effectively race with his speed and stunting and is also good enough to be able to waste almost any car easily. Radical One can also send car's high up in the air. He is also arguably the best car in the game. Radical One particularly excels at performing multiple flips in the air at high altitudes. He is capable of do a double backloop on a speedbump, and massive backlooping on a Giant Ramp. Radical One can withstand great damage, especially those from the Big 3 . He can even stand mutiple hits from M A S H E E N, a great feat that many cars in the game cannot do! The only downside of him/her is his/her powersave. Appearances In the first Need for Madness, Radical One first debuts in "When In Danger, Just Chill Out". There are some ramps, and one of the best cars to waste him/her in this stage is EL KING. However, if you do decide to waste him/her, be prepared to get sent flying and get wasted! Radical One can usually push the Big 3 like ragdolls. In Need for Madness 2, Radical One appears first in stage 13: Digger's Revenge which the player unlocks MASHEEN in the previous level, which makes the level a nutshell. Simply take shortcuts and try to waste Radical One as s/he approaches a checkpoint (He tends to reach the checkpoints first). Take out the other cars in a similar fashion. This can also be done with EL KING, but watch out for M A S H E E N! If the player does not use Radical One then, his/her biggest challenge is stage 16: Four Dimensional Vertigo. His/her job, like Mighty Eight, is to reach the finish before the player (which is supposedly Mighy Eight). Radical One's AI will sometimes abandon his path in attempt to waste you or go to through the fix hoop, making it highly unlikely for Radical One to get wasted before s/he reaches the end. Get Radical One at the checkpoints, and you should eventually waste him. Please note that Radical One will seldom try to evade your attacks, so take advantage of it. Also, be sure to guard the fix hoop to prevent cars from fixing. Strategies A great tactic for Radical One is to press up, down and space bar all at the same time when you drive off a ramp, making you glide through the air at a high speed and for a large distance. (Aerial Boosting) Unfortunately, you do not get any power when you do that off a ramp... so its not recommended that you try unless your power is full and/or there's a ramp to catch your fall after you land. You can bounce with this car the whole length of The Stretch this way, as long as you land on all four tires at the same time! There is a special move that Radical One can do. Go on to the huge ramps and press down for a split second, then press up the whole time and Radical One will perform uncontrollable forward loops and if you land on a car, it's a possible 1- hit K.O. High Rider, Tornado Shark and even Nimi can do this trick quite well too, although they cannot do it as well as Radical One. This is a matter of luck and skill. Also, s/he can not have a perfect landing but s/he will take no damage (depending on the stunt being executed). S/he can have perfect landings also, and is arguably the best at landing stunts. (S/He is the master of stunts!) It is hard to waste Radical One with a small car, so it is recommended to use large cars (i.e. the Big 3) to waste Radical One. Sometimes if Radical One goes through MASHEEN, MASHEEN is the one who gets high damage. Don't hit Radical One head on with EL KING or you will go flying up and will not do much damage to him/her. You will take a lot of damage. Also, Radical One is the best car (arguably) to waste EL KING. Ramming MASHEEN head on is rather 50:50; sometimes your car will be knocked back with heavy damage or getting wasted, or MASHEEN flies over you (it is unknown if s/he takes damage or not). Same goes for Dr Monstaa, but he doesn't often drive over you. He often flies away from you as you hit him, and it's a 70% chance that he will take moderate damage, 45% for heavy damage, and 5% that he will be wasted in 1 hit. It can be said that wasting DR Monstaa is easier than wasting MASHEEN, as MASHEEN's defence is so high that Radical One cannot deal much damage to him. Trivia *Radical One is based on a Maybach Exelero. *'Ultrabass' seems to be the theme song for Radical One. *Doing a Aerial Boost then frontflipping causes Radical One to frontloop without control. To fix it wait until you get to the ground. The same thing happens with it's downgraded counterpart, High Rider. *Sword of Justice VS Radical One in a car rumble is like a car rumble with EL KING vs DR Monstaa because both S.O.J. and Radical One are fast, and they are both quite strong when it comes to wasting. However, S.O.J. has higher strength, but Radical One is faster and can send S.O.J. flying, wasting him in the process. *Radical One is arguably the most popular car in NFM history particularly because he is so well rounded. *Radical One is arguably one of the "He" cars in NFM, althought still under debate of gender. *Radical One is the second to last car to be unlocked in both NFM1 and NFM2. *Radical One is one of the three cars (other two are Formula 7 and MASHEEN) that has at least two stats maximized. *'Radical One has won the first 2011-2012 Rivalry Rumble!' Screen_shot_2012-01-04_at_4.58.16_PM_copy.png|Radical One's statistics Images-1.jpeg|Radical One in real life, as a Maybach Exelero Radical1 wastes masheen.png|Radical One wastes MASHEEN and him/herself in The Mad Party Radical_One.png|Mike458's Retro Fighter Radical One paint scheme. BOOYAHFICATED.png|Radical One shows EL KING who's the "king" of wasting. Radicalhatesmonstaa.JPG|Radical One wasting Dr Monstaa Ss14.png|Radical One wastes Nimi, showing his/her strength. La_vita.png|Radical One is neck and neck with La Vita Crab. LORAMP.jpg|Radical One about to show us an amazing trick. 721px-Rad1.png|Radical One as seen in Need For Madness 1. R1with10.png|Radical One without wings. S/he looks quite odd, don't you think? Ss11.png|Radical One wastes Wow Caninario on a Wall-sided Ramp. Nimi Rain.png|Radical One wastes Nimi with ease. Ss24.png|Radical One doing a doublewaste on Lead Oxide and Kool Kat.|link=Wasting Dig the digger.png|On rare occasions, Radical One CAN waste M A S H E E N properly. Dragon Hunt2.png|Radical One hits The Dragon Hunt on Drifter X. epic.png|EL KING gets owned by Radical One kitty ownage.png|Radical One throws Kool Kat. MAX Rider.png|Radical One wastes MAX Revenge. Screen shot 2012-03-02 at 10.42.53 PM.png|Mike458 in the stage "Dances With the Radical". Notice the wasted Drifter X that got wasted by the spikes! ss10.png|Radical One wasting Formula 7. SANDWICHIN'.jpg|Radical One and EL KING do a Sandwich on Nimi. Sandwich sides.jpg|Radical One along with EL KING sandwiches Sword of Justice. nfm66.jpg|The Teamed Radical One. Wasted.png|Radical One wastes Drifter X. Your Face.png|Radical One wastes Sword Of Justice,showing his strentgh. Category:Class A Car Category:Cars/Vehicles Category:Car Statistics Category:Boss Car Category:Bully Car Category:Big 3 Category:Daredevils Category:All Purpose Cars Category:Racers Category:Wasters Category:Getaway Car